Rukiaaa?
by Jess Kuchiki
Summary: Perjuangan Ichigo mencari obat demam untuk Rukia masih berlanjut.. Final chapter! Jangan lupa RnR 'key?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**

Ahahahaha! Perkenalkan... Saya mahluk baru di fandom Bleach. Ini fanfic Bleach saya yang pertama! Maaf ya klo terasa rada jayus... soalnya smuanya kecampur aduk gitu seh... *emangnya gado-gado??

Yup, selamat membaca yakk! xD

* * *

- Bagian 1 -

**Rukia sakit?!**

_Pagi yang mendung di kota Karakura. Sebentar lagi langit akan hujan, awan sudah memberi petunjuk dengan memperlihatkan kilat-kilat kecil. Karena langit mendung dan tidak bersahabat saat ini, membuat Ichigo dan teman-temannya tidak bisa makan siang bareng di atap sekolah seperti biasa._

_Walaupun begitu, pembelajaran di sekolah Karakura tetap berjalan seperti biasa, termasuk..._

"Tiit titiit! Tiit titiit!" bunyi ponsel yang berada di kantong seorang gadis. Dia pun mengambil ponselnya, melihatnya dengan teliti dan langsung berlari ke arah Ichigo dan kawan-kawan. Dia berteriak sambil berlari.

"Kurosaki-kun!!"

Ichigo yang masih berbicara bareng dengan kawan-kawannya itu langsung kaget mendengar seseorang yang tidak asing lagi memanggilnya dengan teriakan keras.

"E-eh.. Ada apa Ru--" belum siap bicara, Ichigo langsung di tarik oleh seorang gadis mungil yang berambut hitam. Ichigo berteriak. Dan menghilang.

_...tugas Shinigami._

Asano dan Kojima hanya bisa memandangnya kebingungan.

"Si Kuchiki sering amat sih narik-narik Ichigo," keluh Asano.

Kojima menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Ya, mereka 'kan emang biasanya begitu sih. Itu mah udah kebiasaan rutin mereka berdua.."

"Apa maksudmu 'kebiasaan rutin' hah?" tanya Asano bingung mendengar perkataan Kojima.

"Jangan-jangan mereka malah melakukan......!!" pikir Asano yang blak-blakan.

"Woyy! Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh dong... Ntar para pembaca malah kepikiran yang aneh pula!" teriak Kojima pada Asano pake TOA.

"Oh, iya ya... Ehehehe," tawa Asano. Asano malah dijitak sama author karena mikir aneh begitu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua disuruh author buat berjalan memasuki kelas dan berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. (biar ceritanya bisa berlanjut lagi)

Yah, emang hal itu sudah biasa mereka lakukan. Maksudnya tugas Shinigami gitu loh.

xXxXxXxXx

Di tengah hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras, Ichigo dalam wujud Shinigami menebas beberapa hollow yang sedang berkumpul (main hujan) di situ.

"Nah, akhirnya selesai juga. Gilak ni hollow, malah main becek segala!" keluh Ichigo karena pas ngelawan hollow, masa hollow nya malah nyipratin air becek comberan ke wajah Ichigo. Ichigo pun memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarung zanpakutounya. Di lihatnya gadis berambut hitam itu sekilas.

"Hoi, Rukia! Lain kali jangan menarikku tiba-tiba seperti itu dong. Bikin kaget tau!" komen Ichigo tentang kejadian di kooridor tadi.

"Maaf deh, maaf. Namanya juga tugas penting. Nggak mungkin aku harus santai-santai memanggilmu 'kan?" balas Rukia sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air hujan. Air hujan yang deras membuat semua pakaian Rukia basah, begitu juga tubuh Ichigo yang sedang tergeletak tak bernyawa di sana. (tenggelam bersama becek)

"Jah, tapi jangan kayak gitu teriak nya, 'kan orang lain ki--" Ichigo berhenti bicara ketika dia memandang Rukia yang terlihat basah.

Rukia memandangnya, "Err.. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kamu masih berdiri di sini?" kata Ichigo bengong. "Kamu bakalan sakit kalo kena hujan seperti ini, badanmu juga jadi basah semua." keluh Ichigo.

Rukia hanya tertawa geli, "Ahahaha, sejak kapan kamu jadi pengertian seperti ini, Ichigo?" katanya sambil tertawa geli.

_"Bah..Seharusnya nggak aku tanya hal itu padanya,"_ bisik Ichigo dengan sedikit wajah yang memerah.

Ichigo berjalan ke tubuhnya yang sepertinya kerendam becek dan masuk ke dalam tubuh aslinya itu. Kelihatannya dia lebih basah ketimbang Rukia. Langit sudah agak gelap, tak mungkin lagi mereka ke sekolah di jam pulang seperti ini. Lalu mereka pun memilih untuk berjalan pulang ke rumah. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Ichigo dan Rukia berlari menuju rumah. Angin terasa sangat kencang dan dingin. Sepertinya akan badai.

xXxXxXxXx

Sesampai di rumah.

"Ayah! Karin! Yuzu! Aku pulang!" sahut Ichigo setiap dia pulang ke rumah.

"........"

Tidak ada sambutan.

"Kelihatannya tidak ada orang di rumah." Ichigo membuka sepatunya dan berjalan masuk setelah menutup pintu rumahnya.

Di lihatnya Rukia yang masih duduk di lantai untuk membuka sepatunya yang basah.

"Hoy, mau sampai kapan kau di situ terus? Apa segitu susahnya membuka sepatu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan itu," jawab Rukia agak lambat.

Ichigo hanya bengong. Dia pun berjalan ke arah dapur dan menyalakan kompor untuk membuat air panas.

Untuk sesaat termenung dan tak bersuara, hanya terdengar suara angin kencang di luar rumah.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo. Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang sedang menjaga tungku air panas. "Bagaimana kalau kau mandi duluan? Aku belakangan saja mandinya," usul Ichigo.

"Hah? Untuk apa emangnya?" tanya Rukia sambil bingung.

"Ya ampun! Ya buat bersihkan badanmu dari air hujan dong! Emangnya buat apa lagi??" bentak Ichigo sambil ada tanda 3 buah garis di atas kepalanya.

Rukia tertawa kecil lagi, "Hehehe, iya iya.. Aku akan mandi dulu. Mumpung keluargamu belum pulang."

Dia pun berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi, mengambil handuk dan pakaian yang biasa dia pakai, lalu mandi air hangat. Sementara Rukia mandi, Ichigo membuat makan malam yang dia bisa. Biasanya Yuzu yang membuat makan malam, jadi Ichigo kurang tau cara membuat makan malam yang biasa dibuat Yuzu. Malam ini mereka akan makan seadanya. Sementara Ichigo menunggu nasi menjadi hangat. Dia pun menukar baju dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Disaat itu juga, Rukia sudah selesai mandi dan sedang berjalan menurunin tangga.

Ichigo yang melewati tangga itu dan melihat wajah Rukia sedikit merah dan sedikit menangis.

"R-Rukia... K-Kau tidak apa-apa??" tanya Ichigo panik.

Rukia mengusap matanya, "N-Nggak. Aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Ah! Masa sih?? Jangan buat aku khawatir dong. Ngomong aja kalau ada masalah..." komen Ichigo.

"Kepala...ku sedikit pusing..." Rukia terhuyung-huyung dan tangan nya terlepas dari pegangan tangga. Rukia hampir terjatuh, untunglah Ichigo langsung menangkap tubuhnya saat itu. Tapi Ichigo malah kepleset dan membuat dia terjatuh kebelakang. Jadi kira-gira gayanya sekarang ya cewe di atas, cowo di bawah. Lalu... - (Readers : "Eh!! Ini fanfic rating brapaan seh?!" Author: "Ya elah, cuma gini aja kok! Oke2, back to story...") -

"O-oi! Rukia! Kau kenapa?!" tanya Ichigo sambil menggoyangkan pundak Rukia.

Dia mengelus-elus kepala Rukia, rambut Rukia jadi sedikit berantakan.

"_Buset, ni cewek wangi amat!_" kata Ichigo dalam hati. Sekaligus ambil-ambil kesempatan gitu deh. -.-" (Ichigo nakal deh)

Di rasakannya tubuh Rukia lebih dari hangat. Dia agak panik sedikit. "_Demam 'kah?"_

"Kriiingg Kriing!" telepon rumah berdering. Ichigo tersentak dan segera mengangkat tubuh Rukia ke atas sofa. Lalu dia menyelimuti Rukia dengan selimut yang berada di tempat gosokan. (Nt: Saya sama sekali gak tau tata dan letak perabot Ichigo loh, jdi saya sembarang nambah-nambah. Harap maklum dan jangan kaget yak, namanya juga khayalan author.) Kemudian Ichigo mengangkat telepon.

"H-Halo! Ku-Kurosaki disini!" jawab Ichigo dengan suara yang agak panik.

"Ichigo? Kok suaranya terputus-putus gitu?" Yang menelepon adalah ayahnya, Isshin.

"Aaa- Tidak ada apa-apa kok ayah! Kami, eh, aku baik-baik saja kok.. iya.. Ahahaha." kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hah? Aneh sekali kau.. Jangan-jangan kau bawa cewek ke rumah yak??!" tanya Isshin secara jujur.

Pertanyaan itu tentu membuat Ichigo kaget setengah mampus. Terasa menusuk hingga jantung.

Ichigo membantah, "Nggak kok! Aku tidak membawa siapa-siapa ke rumah ini!!" bohong Ichigo.

"Ayah ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Ichigo yang maksudnya mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Oh iya, tadi Ayah ke sekolah untuk menjemput Karin dan Yuzu. Sekalian mengajak mereka pergi ke kota sebelah untuk berbelanja. Tapi sewaktu mau naik kereta untuk pulang malah terjebak badai." jelas Ayahnya Ichigo.

"Lalu kalian berada dimana sekarang? Kapan kalian pulang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kami mah lagi di stasiun, ni nelponnya pake telepon receh.. Sepertinya, kami akan nginap sehari di rumah kerabat Ayah di sini. Mungkin besok kami akan pulang," jawab Isshin.

"Kalau gitu hati-hati dan jaga anakmu dengan baik," kata Ichigo dengan sedikit ketus.

"So pasti Ichigo! Kau pikir ayahmu ini ayah macam apa?!" teriak Isshin.

"Yah, takutnya nanti Ayah tidak becus menjaga mere---"

"ZTAARRRR!" suara petir yang sangat keras.

"Tuut Tuut Tuut"

Pembicaraan mereka melalui telepon pun terputus setelah suara petir itu. Ichigo pun ke tempat Rukia berada. Dia memegang dahi Rukia dengan tampang panik. Ternyata benar, Rukia demam.

"Uugh.. I-Ichigo..." Rukia tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Iya Rukia?"

"Ngapain kamu pegang keningku lama-lama...?"

Ichigo cuma kaget karena dia keasikan menyentuh kening Rukia. "Emm, err.. Kamu demam.. Bukan maksudku ngapa-ngapain kok!"

"..Demam ya? Ku pikir tubuh ini nggak bisa sakit," kata Rukia dengan suara yang agak lemas.

Hening sesaat.

"Ichigo..." Rukia memanggil Ichigo yang berada disampingnya.

"Iya Rukia? Ada apa? Tangan gue nggak di keningmu koq.."

Rukia sweatdrops. "Bukan itu... Aku....."

"...Iya? Knapa?"

"Aku... sebenarnya...."

"Apa?" Ichigo deg-deg an.

"_Jangan-jangan Rukia mau menyatakan cintanya pada gue??_" pikir Ichigo.

"Sebenarnya..."

Wajah Ichigo mulai bingung dan nggak sabar. "_Lama banget sih bilangnya...."_

"........Aku lapar..." kata Rukia jujur. (ya iyalah, masa boonk)

Hening.

Udah menit ke 10.

Menit ke 30.

Menit ke 60. (wah satu jam donk!)

Hening sampe sang author mulai merem.

"Ehm, tunggu benter ya.. Aku mau bawakan kamu makanan," akhirnya Ichigo berkata juga lalu menuju ke dapur.

Di dapur Ichigo mengerutu gak jelas.

"Sial, kok aku malah berpikir sampe sejauh itu yak??"

Ichigo mengaduk bubur yang dia masak dengan sedikit kesal. Lalu dia termenung. Ngerasa kagak guna ngomel-ngomel sendiri alias curhat ma panci. (lho??)

Nggak lama kemudian Ichigo keluar dari dapur sambil membawa makanan untuk Rukia.

"Rukia, nih bubur yang ku buatkan untuk mu. Dimakan selagi panas, biar keringatmu keluar," Ichigo meletakkan mangkuk yang berisi bubur dan gelas yang berisi teh hangat.

"Umm.. Ichigo..." panggil Rukia dengan suara lemas.

"Iya? Knapa Rukia?"

"...Bisakah kamu menyuapi ku? Aku kesusahan buat makan sendiri." mohon Rukia dengan wajah manisnya walaupun dia sedang sakit.

"_A-Apaaa?! Ya Tuhan! Aku nggak salah denger 'kan?!"_ Ichigo malah bingung karena nggak percaya apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Err.. Ichigo?" panggil Rukia.

Ichigo tersadar juga dari pikiran hatinya. "Ah! Iya Rukia! Dengan senang hati..."

Dia pun mengambil bubur itu sesendok. Menghembusnya berkali-kali agar tidak terlalu panas. Lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Rukia. "Mana mulutnya..? Aaaahh.." Ichigo malu-malu begitu.

"Kamu gak perlu seperti itu Ichigo..." kata Rukia dengan sweetdwops nya.

xXxXxXxXx

Selesai makan Rukia langsung menutup matanya lagi karena terasa pusing. Tertidur dengan pulas. Ichigo cuma bisa terdiam, berjalan menuju dapur dan membersihkan piring serta gelas yang tadi dijadikan tempat makanan Rukia. Kemudian dia balik lagi. Karena Ichigo berpikir di ruang tengah nggak aman, maka Ichigo menggendong Rukia ke kamarnya.

"Ichigo...." Rukia terbangun. Ichigo sedikit kaget karena Rukia terbangun sewaktu Ichigo menggendongnya.

"Iya Rukia? Aku cuma mau membawamu ke kamarku.." kata Ichigo.

"Ke kamar...?" Rukia sedikit panik. "_Aku mau di apain nih dikamar Ichigo..? Duhh.."_

"Aku takut nanti mana tau ayah tiba-tiba pulang dan melihatmu di ruang tengah.. 'kan bahaya," jelas Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Ohh..." Rukia tersenyum. Wajah Ichigo kelihatan malu-malu pas melihat senyuman Rukia.

"Emangnya napa kalo ku gendong?" tanya Ichigo sambil memalingkan muka.

Belum menjawab, Rukia malah tidur lagi di gendongannya Ichigo.

"_Jah, ni anak malah molor pas ditanyain..._" kesal Ichigo dalam hati.

Sesampai di kamar, Ichigo langsung meletakkan Rukia di atas tempat tidurnya. Ya gak mungkin dia di masukin dalam kloset sempit gitu.

Dan Ichigo menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh Rukia yang sedang demam itu. Di tatapnya wajah Rukia yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Spontan Ichigo langsung memegang tangan mungil Rukia. Berniat menghangatkan tangan yang terasa sedikit dingin itu.

"Emm...." suara Rukia yang lemah terdengar. Tapi Ichigo tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ichigo.. sekarang ngapain megang tangan...ku? Gak ada kerjaan ya?" tanya Rukia dengan mata sedikit menutup.

"Ya elah, nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain kok. Aku cuma memeriksa suhu tubuhmu." jelas Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya terdiam dan masih menggenggam tangan Rukia. Lalu dia bicara.

"...Tanganmu kecil ya," Ichigo masih menggenggam kedua tangannya sekaligus menghangatkannya.

"Ehehehe..." Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Tanganmu hangat sekali, Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil meletakkan genggaman tangan Ichigo di dadanya.

Terasa panas. Lebih dari demam biasa.

"..._Gawat. Gara-gara demam, Rukia malah ngomong dan bertingkah gak jelas gini!! Tapi gak apa deh, mumpung tanganku dipegang lama-lama sama dia,"_ komentar lebay Ichigo dalam hati. (dasar cowok lebay dan setengah mesum!!)

Ichigo tersadar dari pikiran mereng nya dan mulai serius, _"..Tapi dia harus cepat di beri obat!_"

Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya, "Rukia, tunggu sebentar.. Aku akan ambil obat." Ia pun berlari ke arah lemari obat-obatan di ruang perawatan rumahnya. Di bongkarnya lemari itu, lalu dia baca satu per satu botol obat yang dilihatnya.

"Obat wasir... obat flu... obat batuk... obat tulang... obat merah... obat sakit gigi... obat sakit perut... obat gatal.. obat pengurang kram pas haid... ob--"

Ichigo berhenti berkata sebentar. "Haid itu penyakit apaan yak?? Halah, yang pasti bukan obat demam!"

Dan akhirnya dia tidak menemukan sedikitpun yang namanya obat demam.

"Dasar ayah bego!! Klinik kok nggak ada obat demam?! Malah adanya obat nggak penting! Haid haid, penyakit apaan seehh??" kata Ichigo sambil marah-marah karena bingung dan melempar kotak obat itu. (Nt: Jangan tiru adegan ini!)

"Mau nggak mau harus pergi beli," kesal Ichigo.

Dilihatnya jam dinding di ruangan itu. Jam sepuluh malam. "Wah, dimana ya.. Apotik yang masih buka? Ah! Yang penting cari dulu deh, mana tau ada apotik yang masih buka.."

Ichigo kembali lagi ke kamarnya, tempat Rukia tertidur pulas. Selimutnya sedikit berantakan. Di rapikannya selimut yang dipakai Rukia, lalu dia menggenggam tangan Rukia yang hangat itu.

"Rukia, aku mau pergi sebentar beli obat buat mu. Jadi tunggu di rumah sampai aku kembali." Di kecupnya tangan mungil Rukia lalu keluar dari kamarnya itu. Di lantai bawah dia bergegas memakai jaket hujan. Tak lupa bawa dompet. Tak lupa dia memeriksa dompetnya. Tak lupa juga membawa payung. Dan yang terpenting, dia tidak lupa membawa alat yang mengubah dia menjadi Shinigami (gw lupa nama alatnya, yang dikasih ma Ukitake-taichou itu deh). Dia pun siap untuk keluar rumah.

=Bersambung=

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya saya ucapkaaann... Makasih sudah mampir, mohon reviewnya? ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Uogghhh! Makasih banget yang udah nge-review chapter pertama nya...!! .

Aku sangat cinta kaliaaann!! *yang denger langsung lari ke wc*

* * *

- Bagian 2 -

**Rukia sakit?!**

Angin kencang yang dingin itu benar-benar terasa menusuk badan Ichigo. Air hujan yang membasahi dirinya itu malah membuatnya makin menggigil. Tapi demi membeli obat demam untuk gadis yang disukai nya itu tidak jadi masalah besar. Mau hujan, badai kencang, banjir atau lumpur panas, akan dia lewati demi gadis yang disukainya itu. (ceilah, lebay amat bok!)

Sampailah Ichigo di perempatan. Semua toko terlihat gelap, kecuali toko yang paling sudut dan pojok. Terlihat masih terang, di lihatnya spanduk toko itu. Tulisannya: "APOTIK MBAH JAY".

"....."

"Gila, ni apotik namanya aneh bener. Baru kali ini aku lihat nama apotik aneh gini," cengok Ichigo sambil berjalan memasuki apotik yang masih buka itu.

"Ehmm ehmm.. permi--.." sapaan Ichigo terhenti dan kaget saat melihat isi dari apotik itu.

Mbah yang menjaga apotik itu langsung menyapa sapaan Ichigo yang berhenti itu, "Ohohoho, met dathang di apothik shaya.. Mau phesen rhamuan apha yah?" tanya si Mbah dengan logat D-Jay nya.

"..........." Ichigo masih terdiam dengan ekspresi kagetnya tadi.

"Halow? Halow?" Mbah kebingungan. "Mas? Mas?" sambil mengayunkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Ichigo.

"M-Maaf Mbah! Nggak jadi!!" Ichigo malah lari kebirit-birit kayak ngeliat hal yang nggak enak.

"Ya elah, nape sih tu mas.. Padahal shaya udha nyiaphin machem-machem rhamuan," keluh Mbah Jay.

Wah, kenapa Ichigo lari ya?? Author dan yang lainnya kebingungan.

"Ya jelaslah aku lari!! Masa di dalam apotik mbah itu ada setan-setan gak jelas gitu bentuknya! Hollow juga bukan! Udah gitu ada tanaman hias kayak pohon kamboja gitu! Iiiih, serem deh kalo diliat lama-lama!!" jawab Ichigo pada yang bertanya. Author jadi merinding karena author juga takut dengan hal yang seperti itu.

Okeh! Kembali ke cerita, bukan ke laptop.

Ichigo meneruskan perjalanannya mencari apotik yang lain. Dilalui nya angin kencang malam ini. Melewati pertigaan yang lumayan sunyi. (ya jelaslah sunyi, badai-badai gini masa ada orang pacaran di luar?!)

Tak lama dia ketemu dengan "APOTIK CHRYSANTHEMUM".

"Urmm.. Apotik Ke.. Ke.. ris... san.. tenan..?" Ichigo berusaha membacanya. (Krissantemam!! Halah, author juga nggak tauk cara bacanya!!)

"Lha! Norak dan susah amat sih namanya!" Ichigo marah-marah nggak jelas lagi.

Langsung aja dia masuk. Beda dengan apotik sebelumnya, apotik ini dalamnya benar-benar seperti apotik.

"Selamat datang. Mau pesen obat apa ya?" sapa mbak-mbak yang menjaga apotik sekaligus menanyakan apa yang mau dicari Ichigo.

"Ahh.. iya nih. Ada obat demam tidak?" tanya Ichigo.

"Obat demam ya?"

Mbak itu langsung aja buka laci kaca yang dibawah. "Humm.. dimana ya..." pikirnya.

Sambil menunggu mbak nyari obat demam, dia memikirkan gadis yang sedang dirumahnya itu.

"_Rukia lagi ngapain ya sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Tunggu aku pulang ya say..._" yah, seperti itu yang terlintas dikepalanya.

Lamunannya di buyar seketika oleh suara...

"**HOLLOW!! HOLLOW!! HOLLOW!!**"

"UGGYAAAAAAAA!!" teriak Ichigo kaget. "DUBRAAAKK!!" disusul dengan jatuhnya mbak apotek yang sedang manjat kursi untuk mencari obat demam. Ichigo segera mengambil alat yang bentuknya segi lima itu.

"_Jah, disaat kayak gini ada hollow. Musti cepat-cepat nih_!" pikir Ichigo dalam hati. "Mbak! Udah nemu blom obatnya??" tanya Ichigo agak panik.

Mbak apotek itu sempet bingung sebentar karena Ichigo tiba-tiba teriak begitu, buru-buru mbak itu memasukkan obat demam yang ditemukannya ke dalam kantong plastik. "Harganya delapan rebu dek." kata Mbak itu sambil menyerahkan kantong plastik itu ke Ichigo.

Ichigo merogoh-rogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil dompet berwarna coklat yang dibawanya itu. Lalu ngeluarin uang pas-pas an. (namanya juga anak sekolah). Tanpa basa-basi dia menyerahkan uangnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, langsung kabur dari apotek itu. Mbak itu cuma pasang muka bingung tak karuan.

xXxXxXxXx

Di jalan yang di guyur hujan lebat serta angin kencang, Ichigo mencari reiatsu hollow yang berkeliaran agak jauh dari apotek tadi. Tiba-tiba hollow itu muncul langsung menyerang Ichigo dari samping. Untungnya Ichigo menghindar dari serangan hollow itu dengan gaya yang sok keren. Ichigo segera merogoh-rogoh kantong celananya. Kantong baju. Kantong jaket. Kantong yang di belakang celana.

"Lho? Lho? Lho?? Dimana benda itu ya??!" Ichigo mulai panik sambil memeriksa semua kantong yang dibadannya itu.

Hollow yang nggak sabaran itu mengarahkan giginya ke arah Ichigo. Serangan itu masih bisa dihindari Ichigo dengan mudah. Dia masih mencari-cari dimana alat yang bisa mengubahnya menjadi shinigami itu. Sambil mencari, sambil melompat-lompat buat menghindar dari serangan hollow. Setelah beberapa menit, Ichigo menemukan alat yang dicarinya itu. Rupanya jatuh di tengah jalan dan nyangkut di lubang pembuangan air! (Untung nyangkut, coba jatoh ke pembuangan air!)

"Ahahaha!! Akhirnya ketemu jugaaa!!" teriak Ichigo sambil lompat indah ke arah alat itu berada. Namun pas melompat indah ke arah pembuangan air alias selokan, hollow nya malah tergelincir. Karena takut jatuh, si hollow memegang kaki Ichigo yang sedang lompat indah dan Ichigo membuat dagu Ichigo mendarat duluan.

"Praaak!!" suara botol pecah terdengar. (lho? Dagu yang mendarat koq malah suara botol pecah??)

"............"

"...................."

Yak, botol obatnya pecah!

Sesaat hening sebentar. Ichigo pasang muka pucat. Hollow pasang muka hollow. Dan Author pasang muka ngantuk. (di lempar panci)

"K-Kau.... Hollow sialan..." kata Ichigo sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan background setan di belakang.

Si Hollow cuma muter-muter mau nyerang Ichigo lagi. Kebut tancap gas, Ichigo mengambil alat segi lima yang jaraknya cuma 5 cm dari tubuhnya. Langsung meletakkan nya didada. Membuat jiwa Shinigami nya keluar dan menonjok muka hollow itu. Hollow terlempar 10 meter.

"Hey, hollow sial! Kau tau berapa mahalnya obat ini ku beli hah?!" teriak Ichigo sambil mengarahkan ujung zanpakutou nya ke arah hollow.

"Harganya delapan ribu, itu bisa jadi ongkos gue selama seminggu tauuukk?! Dan kau membuatnya pecah begitu sajaaahh!!" Ichigo ngamuk-ngamuk sambil mencincang hollow itu dengan kesal. Si hollow cuma bisa teriak kesakitan hingga ajal menemuinya. (emang dari awal dah ketemu ajal koq)

Selesai dari tugasnya, Ichigo kembali ke tubuhnya yang tergeletak basah di jalan. Di tatapi nya botol obat yang pecah itu. Isinya juga nggak ada sisa sedikitpun.

".........."

"..Ya ampuuunn!! Gimana neh!! Mana apoteknya jauh, uang pas-pas an!! Dasar bego! BEGOO!!" Ichigo menggetokkan kepala nya ke tiang listrik yang di sampingnya.

"Ehem Ehem, siapa yang bego? kayaknya ada masalah nieh?" suara laki-laki yang tidak asing terdengar.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah suara itu. Terlihat lelaki yang memakai topi garis garis, sendal kayu, memegang payung dan menggenggam lima kantung plastik kecil.

"Urahara-san?? Ngapain kau disini?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Nyaa, ini 'kan dekat rumahku.. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Ichigo!" jawab Urahara sambil menunjukkan rumahnya.

Ternyata Ichigo berada di samping rumah Urahara. Ichigo kaget karena dia tidak menyadari kalau dia di depan rumah Urahara.

"Hoi, gimana kalau masuk dulu? Di luar dengan cuaca seperti ini tidak cocok dijadikan tempat bicara," usul Urahara.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke toko permen Urahara.

Di ruang tengah. Ururu dan Jinta sudah tidur dengan pulas di kamar masing-masing. Yoruichi masih makan. Piring-piring berjejer di sampingnya. Sedangkan Tessai masih mencuci piring-piring yang di samping Yoruichi, Ichigo cuma cengok melihatnya. Urahara datang dan duduk di samping meja, mengeluarkan isi dari plastik yang di bawa dari market itu.

"Urahara-san..." Ichigo memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?"

"Tadi kau habis dari mana?"

"Ohohoho, dari market terdekat. Lagi boring nih, makanya beli macam-macam dari sana. Beli susu kaleng, beli ikan, beli obat-obatan, keripik ubi dan kentang, sekalian beli bermacam-macam permen. Nyehehehe!" kata Urahara sambil ngeluarin barang-barang yang dibelinya.

"_Shopping nih maksudnya ya??_" pikir Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ichigo-san sendiri, habis dari mana? Pas muncul udah menggetok kepala di tembok. Gak jelas amat tingkahnya..." gantian Urahara bertanya.

"Ah! Iya, aku hampir lupa! Aku tadi beli obat demam untuk Rukia, tapi gara-gara melawan hollow.. Obat itu jatuh dan pecaaaaahh~" kata Ichigo sambil mojok di tembok. Semua yang melihatnya swt kecuali Yoruichi. Dia masih asik makan sampe piring menggunung. (Bener-bener kucing kelaparan dan rakus! *ditendang Yoruichi)

"Haih haih! Ichigo!" teriak Urahara. "Kau itu nggak perlu repot keliling apotik buat nyari obat demam. 'Kan aku punya segala macam obat! Hehehe!" kata Urahara cool sambil ngipas-ngipas.

"_Punya bermacam-macam obat gimana?? Buktinya dia beli obat juga di market!!_" pikir Ichigo dalam hati.

Lalu Urahara ngeluarin botol obat yang labelnya gambar kapal bajak laut di silang. Entah apa itu artinya.

"Nih, aku kasih obat demam buatan ku! Dijamin Rukia pasti sembuh dalam waktu singkat!" Urahara menyodorin botol obat dengan label aneh pada Ichigo.

Ichigo mengambil botol obat itu. "...Beneren nih obat demam??" Ichigo ragu.

"Ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong? Di coba saja lah," ajak Urahara dengan senyum evil nya.

"Ya udah deh.. Ku coba nanti..." kata Ichigo sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Nah, gitu dong!! Itu baru namanya berani! Hwahahaha!!" tawa Urahara.

Ichigo swt, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan pergi dari rumah Urahara.

xXxXxXxXx

Akhirnya Ichigo sampai juga di rumah. Di buka pintu rumahnya itu.

"Rukia!! Aku pulang!" teriak Ichigo di depan pintu lantai bawah.

Cepat-cepat Ichigo berlari ke kamarnya dan melihat Rukia masih tidur di atas kasur Ichigo.

"Oii! Rukia.. ayo bangun benter minum obat.. nih obatnya udah ketemu.." kata Ichigo pada Rukia yang masih tertidur.

"........"

"Oi... Rukiaaaa!"

".............."

Masih tak di respon.

"....Rukia??" Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia yang mungil itu.

"Astaga, panas banget! Lebih panas dari yang sebelumnya!"

Ichigo mulai bingung gimana ngasih minum obat Urahara ke Rukia. Dia berjalan muter-muter nggak karuan di kamarnya itu.

"_Gimana nih cara ngasihnya.. Mana orangnya nggak bangun-bangun karena demam, masa gue ngasihnya dari mulut ke mulut??_" gumam Ichigo.

Nah loh.

"_....dari mulut ke mulut??"_

Di tatapnya bibir Rukia itu. Wajah Ichigo memerah seperti kepiting panggang. Termenung benter. Berpikir ngeres.. eh.. keras apa hal itu harus dilakukan atau tidak.

"..............."

"_AKH!! HARUS LEWAT MULUT!!_" Ichigo berteriak dalam hati. Dia udah memutuskan jalan berikutnya.

Dengan segera dia membuka tutup botol obat itu dan mengambil sebutir obat dari botol itu. Ichigo menahan seteguk air di dalam mulutnya. Meletakkan pil di dalam mulut Rukia. Saat mau Ichigo mau menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Rukia, Ichigo malah mengucap mantra kayaknya.. (Author di tonjok Ichigo)

"_Rukia.. Maafin gue karena akan ngerebut first kiss mu ini secara tidak sengaja.. Tapi ini demi kesembuhanmu! Aku rela ini jadi ciuman yang tak'kan pernah diingat olehmu seumur hidupmu!_" kata Ichigo sambil nangis-nangis dalam hati. (Lebay amat nih)

Lalu...

Bibir mereka berdua tersentuh.

1 menit. 2 menit. 3 menit. Sampe menit ke 7!! Akhirnya, Ichigo baru ngelepasin bibir nya dari bibir Rukia.

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia yang dingin nya nggak karuan lagi. Kayak udah di bekuin sama Shirayuki atau Hyourinmaru gitu.

Malam itu, Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia sambil menghangatkannya agar Rukia tidak merasa kedinginan. Sesekali dia mengelus-elus kepala Rukia, merapikan rambut Rukia yang berantakan dan menatapnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"Rukia, pokoknya besok kamu harus sehat seperti biasa. Aku kepengen mendengar teriakan mu saat kamu memanggilmu, aku juga mau kamu menarikku sepanjang kooridor sekolah. Pokoknya aku pengen melihat wajahmu yang berseri itu..." Ichigo mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Karena... aku sangat sayang padamu."

Lalu Ichigo berdoa sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia yang agak dingin. Berdoa agar obat yang diberi Urahara itu bukan obat yang aneh-aneh, melainkan obat yang bisa membuat Rukia cepat sembuh dari demam yang menyiksanya itu. Wah, benar-benar cowok yang setia nemanin cewek nya.

xXxXxXxXx

Esok paginya.

Matahari pagi yang silau masuk menembus jendela kamar Ichigo. Cahaya pagi yang lembut itu menyentuh mata Rukia dan membuat Rukia tersadar dari tidurnya. Matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan. Dia merasa tangannya hangat, di genggam seseorang. Yap, tangannya masih digenggam oleh Ichigo semalaman. Dari samping, di hadapan Rukia, terlihat wajah Ichigo tergeletak di atas kasur dengan posisi duduk di lantai.

Rukia termenung. Kemudian tersenyum dengan hangat.

"_Dasar Ichigo. Sebegitu memperhatikannya demamku ini,_" kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Tapi..."

Rukia membalas genggaman Ichigo lalu mengarahkan bibirnya ke kening Ichigo. Kemudian mengecupnya.

_"Terima kasih, Ichigo."_

_"Aku juga sayang sama kamu,"_ lanjutnya.

**=The End=  
**

* * *

Endingnya gaje deh kayaknya ya??

Jangan lupa **review** nya minna...!! *ngelempar kedipan maut kepada para pembaca*

Para pembaca malah ambruk dari kursi yang diduduki nya (ya iyalah! masa duduk diatas komputer?!?)

Makasih sudah mampir... Review, please?


End file.
